everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Desdemona Schicksal
Desdemona Marise is an 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is the adopted daughter of the Devil in countless fairytales. So far, she has taken up the responsibility of the Devil in Bearskin. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel. She loves her destiny, wreaking havoc, collecting souls, except for one thing, the fact that she will have to hurt her friends. She is very smart and cunning, a trickster like Kitty, but she does have kindness and mercy in her. She is known as Desi by her friends. (Only her friends! And of course meh!) Marise is actually her middle name, as she has no last name. Character 'Personality' Desdemona has a fiery spirit. She is not afraid to try anything. She is brash and bold, and more of a leader than a follower. Her fiery spirit plays a big role in her life. Her fashion choices are all rock 'n roll/punk, she has a bad girl attitude, and she prefers to go big and bold, rather than go home. Her fiery spirit also means that she is sometimes really un-sympathetic and un-understanding. She threatens her enemies on a daily basis. This makes other people view Desi as a violent hooligan. Another big part in her personality is her ability of sass and sarcasm. While it's what many people hate about her, it's what her friends love about her. It's also her humorous side, her being slightly darker than others and having a ... weird sense of humor. Desdemona is not a horrible person at all! She is bad for the fun of it, but on the inside, she is kind-hearted and merciful. But Desi keeps this side of her personality hidden deep inside her, because she wants her bad rep to stay solid as stone. But, if you get a lucky glance at her soft side, you might not feel so scared of her anymore. She also has extreme perseverance. Once she gets started on one of her plans, she will do anything to finish it. For example, one time she was in the middle of a plan that was supposed to let her brew school-illegal Test-Taker Potions that will implant information into brains. This was mainly for her friends. She gathered enough herbs and the last ingredient was fairy-dust rhubarb, found only in the Enchanted Forest at night. Unfortunately, the Enchanted Forest is restricted from students from dusk to dawn, Headmaster Grimm enforced that rule. Desi would've gone anyway, but the headmaster planted Night Briars around the school. So, the dangerous plan turned even more dangerous and elaborate. Desdemona stole Daring's sword, hacked into the school's security system video, programmed her MirrorPad a hologram of herself, and sucessfully got into the forest, with a few hacks to the briars. She is also quite interested in weapons, and is particularly fond of throwing 'Appearance' Desdemona is slightly shorter than average. Her skin is pale. Towards the end of her limbs, the pink darkens into red, and then black/smoke on her fingertips. Her hair is in a spiky bob that is bright red with streaks of black. Her ears grows into crimson devil horns. Her eyes are a beautiful cool aqua color, fringed with eyelashes that fade into smoke. Her hair actually was black, but spending time with her dad made most of it turn red. Her skin too changed, before it was just pale, but now, well, you know. The only thing from her old life that remains are her eyes. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm101.html How Does Desdemona Fit Into it? The devil had collected so many souls afterward that he didn't notice that one of the souls brought two small babies, as spirits. A group of souls raised Desdemona and her brother, Damien until she was 5, which then the devil found out about them. Then, the devil decided he would raise them as his own to be the next devil. Desdemona(Not Damien for reasons) grew up to be the perfect child for her daddy, except that she is actually a very nice person! The lessons taught to her in 5 short years was enough to turn her into a female version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, except she controls which side of her she wants. Once the fully demonized spirit siblings were put back into their bodies, they were warped into half-human, half-demon. Most people assume she is the daughter, and no one knows that she is really adopted. From this classified information, one can figure out that Desdemona is NOT the real daughter of the Devil. If anyone finds out, even the headmaster, she will a) personally destroy them or b) swear them to secrecy. She is currently pondering the decisions. Why, you may ask, is this such a big deal for Desi? Desi has no idea what else she can do, and despite the fact that she says it's because she wants to be evil, it's actually because she wants to be somebody, not a nobody. Relationships 'Family' The group of souls that raised her were her real family. All she could figure out about them is that they had black hair and aqua eyes,basically, a lot of people. Knowing that this is Desi doing the research, you can tell, her family must've covered up their tracks well. Her adopted dad, the Devil, is well, not the best father ever. Family bonding time with him was riding around the world creating devious deals that if the person couldn't complete, they would die. Her brother Damien Constantine is jusat as clever as she is, but he doesn't pretend to be bad. Damien is 3 seconds younger than Desi. Pet Desi has a mischeivious red fox, whom she named Flames. (a wordplay on fire, and James) These two are now as thick as thieves, literally. Flames plays an important role in her plans, often stealing ingredients for her, or to eavesdrop and record messages. Romance Desdemona intimidates boys. That's just how she is. And, who can forget that she threatens any boy who comes near her, excluding her brother and Auberon. Oufits Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: '2nd Period: ' '3rd Period: ' '4th Period: ' '5th Period: ' '6th Period: ' Trivia *Her theme song would be Dead! by My Chemical Romance. This song shows her bad girl side. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:Female Category:Roybels Category:Bearskin Category:Merana Little Category:Auberon Grünmantel Category:Kitty Cheshire